Blind
by stephanie-mcmahonism
Summary: Love is blind- but for Stephanie, the term is literal.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea has been bugging me since forever, I guess. I think my love for Bollywood romance is the main reason I had this idea. I really loved this movie, though it does ends in tragedy (never the same after that movie) I think I might go with a different alternative though. Hope you enjoy. And if you've watched any Bollywood movies and can catch what film this is based on… then you are a clever little shit. Enjoy…**

* * *

Darkness. It consumes her. From the moment she first opened her eyes, it was all she could see. Stephanie Marie McMahon was born into a wealthy family. They were the owners of one of the largest businesses in the world. Though, their riches were outshined by the love they had for their family. Vince and Linda were the proud parents of Shane and Stephanie McMahon. They were the apple of their parents' eyes. Both children were brought up with love, their wealth never got to their heads. Both were intelligent and compassionate human beings. Life should have been easy for the McMahon's. But for Stephanie- a genetic eye disease called Leber congenital amaurosis prevented her from seeing the world. She was born legally blind.

Imagine not knowing what everything surrounding you looked like? Imagine not being able to see colours? Imagine not being able to see your own parent's faces? Or any faces for that matter? Just imagine darkness, nothing, a distant void. Just close your eyes. That's how Stephanie saw the world.

The early stages of life had been difficult for Stephanie. She had to learn things a whole different way than most children her age. For one, she needed a walking stick to guide her wherever she went. Most kids learnt by sight. Stephanie learnt by sound. Years later, when she was ready to start school, she was put in a specialist school for the disabled. It was hard to make friends, being she was blind. Most of the children in her school were distant. They saw themselves to be a mistake. They had this ambiguous understanding of what life was. Stephanie, on the other hand was determined.

She made it through school. It was difficult. But she ended up graduating High School and went on to University. Stephanie didn't want to be put in a disabled College. She wanted to fit in with the rest of the world. Much to her parent's dismay, they supported their daughter and allowed her to attend a normal University. Stephanie made friends. They were understanding to her condition and helped her all throughout her schooling. Although it was tough at times, life was going along great. And it was just going to get even better.

Stephanie sat at the window sill. Her chestnut strands cascading down her shoulders. Her chest rising and falling. The sun beamed down heavily on her face. She relished the warmth on her light skin. Her light blue orbs flickered open and shut. God knows that was the only thing her eyes were useful for. That, and to provide moister when she was sad. At times when the light hit her eyes, the darkness she would usually see would slightly alter. That was the only change in her vision. Other than that, nothing.

The sound of her bedroom door opening didn't go unnoticed. Heavy footsteps approached her. She heard them stop just a few inches beside her. She waited a beat before she spoke. "Hi daddy."

Vince smiled tenderly at his daughter. His large hand reached up to stroke her chestnut tresses as he chuckled lightly. "How on earth did you know it was me?"

Stephanie's lips upturned into a warm smile as her eyes closed shut. "Your footsteps. Over the years I've come to know what they sound like."

Vince's shoulders shook with his amusement. He knelt down before her as he grasped her hand in his. "What do they sound like, Princess?"

Stephanie cocked her head to one side in deep thought, trying to remember every sound. "Loud, heavy, like you're always in a rush."

Vince's hearty laughter was enough to make Stephanie chuckle in return. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she nodded. "How was Australia?" Stephanie's blue orbs fell on her father. Though she could not see her eyes always knew where to look.

"Hot!" Stephanie chuckled at her father's embellished tone. Vince's hand reached into his trouser pocket as he retrieved a pair of light blue pearl earrings.

He opened his daughter's palm and placed the jewels in it. Her fingers automatically encircled the two cold objects as they fondled with it, trying to figure out what they may be.

"They're freshwater pearls." Vince stated, answering her thoughts. "They're from Darwin. They're light blue. Just like your eyes. They're so beautiful."

Stephanie smiled slightly before her lips slowly downturned into a sad frown. Her eyes. She wished she knew how they looked. Then she could see how truly beautiful her dad's gift was.

Her melancholy expression didn't go unnoticed on Vince. He tucked his thumb under her chin, lifting it up to face him. "What is it baby girl. You don't like them?" Obviously referring to the earrings.

Stephanie quickly shook her head and smiled lightly. She sighed deeply as her gaze dropped to her lap. "What are my eyes like?" Stephanie's gaze turned to her father. Her light blue orbs were wide in bewilderment and glistening with her tears. Vince removed his digits from her face pulled her into a warm embrace. Stephanie melted into her father's arms as he cradled her. Her confusion still plastered on her pretty features.

Vince mentally slapped himself as he smoothed the hair from her face. "Your eyes…" he began, "are the most beautiful eyes in the whole world." Against his chest Stephanie's mouth twitched in a rapturous smile.

"Really?"

Her orbs widened with her inquisitive stare. Vince nodded, though she couldn't see his gesture. "Yes, really."

They sat there like this for a while longer before Stephanie's head lifted from his chest. She cleared her throat as she absently wrung her fingers together. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

Well, it was now or never. She just hoped and prayed that he would agree to this. God knows she needed to have a little adventure in her two dimensional life. Taking a deep breath, Stephanie reached behind her and grabbed a brochure. She nervously handed the pamphlet to Vince who quizzically inspected it. The Eiffel Tower decorated the front of the brochure with big cursive writing, "Paris, the ultimate holiday." Vince's eyes scanned the brochure, unsure of what his daughter was getting at here.

"Trish and Amy are planning to go to France for a month." Stephanie answered his thoughts, "And I was hoping that I could maybe…"

"No! Absolutely not!" His sudden interruption startled her. She soon became Irate. Her face scrunched up in anger.

"Why not?"

Vince shook his head in mock disbelief, "Stephanie, you know how your mother and I feel about you going out on your own. And it's so far away from home! It is too dangerous out there for someone with your condition."

"But dad, Trish and Amy are going to be with me! Mom said that I could go if I got your permission! I'll be fine!"

"No, Stephanie. I mean it. End of discussion."

Stephanie was livid, she sighed deeply. She needed to make him see that she could take care of herself. Besides the fact that she was blind, she was still a human being. And she wanted to explore what was out there. She wanted, no, _needed_ to be free.

"Dad, I'm 22 years old. I can't keep living life like I'm physically unstable. I need to go out there. I need to have this one chance of freedom." Silence, which was all it took for her to continue.

"You would never know what it's like to be me, dad. You don't know what it's like to have people look at you with pity just because you're blind, and although can't see them, doesn't mean I don't know how everyone sees me." Stephanie traced small circles on her black sweat pants.

"Even you and mom look at me like that at times. I can sense it."

Vince looked down in shame because he knew it was true. His daughter may be blind, but she was much more observed than others would have led her to be. Ever since she was born with her condition, Vince vowed to do whatever it took to restore her vision. He would gladly sell his house for the cure. There was a possibility for the cure; the doctors had told him so. Many scientists were working on different treatments. Thus far, no breakthrough had emerged. But Vince and Linda haven't giving up hope. Vince had hired doctors all around the world to find a cure. If successful they would be rewarded with a more than generous cash benefit. Meanwhile, the parent's did everything in their power to prevent Stephanie from the dangers of the outside world. That rule was slightly altered when she decided to go to University. As she got older, they were less strict with her. Their love for their daughter made them do crazy things.

"I want to prove to everyone that I can survive without you guys. I'm not just Vince McMahon's poor blind daughter. I am a mature and responsible adult." Stephanie paused. He was listening to her. She was getting through to him.

"And if you don't give me a chance, then that just proves how little you care about me."

Vince sat still for a moment. He contemplated in his head if this was a good idea. Normally the thought of Stephanie being alone killed him. But she wouldn't be alone on this trip. He knew Trish and Amy would look after her. And he didn't want his daughter resenting him for the rest of her life. She was right. She needed this. He knew this day would come. Now all he had to do was let her go, into the real world.

"Okay, fine. You may go!"

Stephanie's entire face lit up in sheer joy as she wrapped her arms tightly around her father. "Thank you, daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much!" she squealed in delight as her father's arms encircled her.

"But on one condition."

Stephanie let go of Vince and gave him her full attention. Anything, she would do anything! She would happily smell one of Shane's dirty socks if she could go!

"You have to call me and your mother every night. And I mean _every_ night! You understand that young lady?"

Stephanie nodded her head eagerly as she enthusiastically wrapped her arms around her father once more. Vince chuckled at her excitement. This was it, her chance at freedom. She would prove to the world and to her parents, she was no longer 'Stephanie McMahon- the billionaire's blind daughter' she was just Stephanie McMahon. A normal young woman with normal ambitions. And even though she had been alive for 22 years, she finally felt like she was living


	2. Chapter 2

The hustle and bustle of the busy market filled the dense atmosphere, large crowds gathered around in awe of street performances taking place in front of small bistros, salesman advertised their fine produce to those eager for a bargain, children laughed and played their games as they ran about the vast crowd. Paris was unlike anything Trish, Amy and Stephanie had ever experienced. It was day one of their French experience and it was already hectic. Everything was new, yet extremely intriguing. They craved more of what this wonderful city had to offer. Stephanie looped her arm through Trish's as the three friends strolled down the crammed pathway. The petite blonde looked at the brunette, whose face was etched with fright and confusion.

"Why is it so congested here?" Stephanie asked in bewilderment as Trish helped guide her through the crowded area.

"We're in the middle of a busy market, that's why." Trish glanced down at her friend's side and frowned. "Stephanie, where is your walking stick?"

God, she loathed that word, 'walking stick.' It felt like she was being compared to an elderly woman. The stick usually accompanied her wherever she went. Vince and Linda made sure she never left the house without it. But her parents weren't here. They were millions of miles away, while she on the other hand was enjoying her first taste of freedom. Waking up in the morning, Stephanie decided that she was going to start fresh. The first step to her independence was _not _relying on a walking stick. So, she ditched it completely. And was honestly doing fine without it so far. Not being depended on a stick gave Stephanie a sense of liberty and self-confidence. People here in France didn't know she was Vince McMahon's blind daughter. No, she was just the average tourist. It didn't go unnoticed with her friends until that very moment.

"I left it back in our hotel." Stephanie retorted.

The two friends exchanged looks, silently communicating with the other. "But Steph, this is not safe for you. You need it." Amy gazed at her friend, her eyes baring concern for her wellbeing.

"I just want to try something new, Amy."

"But-"

"But, nothing!" Stephanie interjected firmly. She cleared her throat awkwardly and answered more calmly. "Just let me try this, _please_." It wasn't a question, but much more of a statement. Amy obliged, her crimson hair bobbed up and down as she nodded.

"Okay, Steph."

Trish glanced between her two friends, the tension between them growing. The last thing that was needed on their first day was conflict. "Okay, so let's do some shopping!"

Trish threw her arms up in excitement as she led both girls into a small boutique. Trish and Amy decided on getting a whole new makeover. Stephanie, on the other hand had no interest in fashion or in her appearance for that matter. It was hard trying to look good; being that she was visually impaired she did not see the point in going into so much trouble on her appearance. Her style was simple, she was plain Jane. That was just Stephanie, and she couldn't help it.

"Steph, Oh my god! You have to try this on! It would look so cute on you!" Trish poked her head out from the clothes rack as Amy nodded feverishly in agreement. Stephanie's blue orbs travelled to where her friend's voices were coming from. She smiled sweetly as she politely shook her head.

"No thanks, Trish. You go ahead."

Trish rolled her eyes as she took in Stephanie appearance- She wore navy blue denim jeans and a long pink sweater. Her sneakers barely poked out from underneath the length of her jeans and her chestnut strands fell just above her waist. Trish sighed deeply. Her friend was in desperate need for a makeover and soon.

"Come on, Steph! You said you wanted change…"

"Yeah but, Trish, you know I'm not big on my appearance."

"Steph, we are in Paris! The fashion capital of the world! You've been dreaming about this for years now. And you're finally here. Do something spontaneous for Christ's sake!"

A beat of silence descended among the group of women, the sound of soft music was audible in the background. Amy looked at Trish, her face was determined as she pilled more clothes onto her slender arms. Amy had known Trish for seven years now, and the one thing that never changed about her friend was her determination. Though, neither woman ever forced Stephanie into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with. They were sensitive to her impairment, but they treated her all the same.

"You know, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer this time."

Stephanie sighed in defeat. It wouldn't hurt to have a change in the looks department. Trish had been badgering Stephanie for the longest time to give her a makeover, only to be flatly rejected by her offer. Yet, today was her friend's lucky day.

"If I come out looking like a whore I swear I'm going to kill you."

Trish and Amy let out a squeal of excitement. Stephanie was practically thrust into the changing rooms. Trish's blonde hair bobbed up and down in sheer joy as she closed the door behind Stephanie.

"Trust me, Stephanie; these Paris boys would never know what hit them!" Trish threw the first article of clothing over the door, it landing on top of Stephanie's head.

She pulled the dress off her head, her hands playing with the lacy material between her fingertips. "I highly doubt that," she whispered before she began to strip out of her clothes. Trish and Amy's enthusiastic giggles filled the room. Today was going to be a long day…

After numerous outfit changes and tedious hours of hair and makeup, the new and improved Stephanie McMahon was ready to flaunt her new look. Stephanie sported a short navy blue trench coat that flared out around mid-thigh, underneath she wore a short grey pencil skirt and a simple white blouse that couldn't be seen underneath the golden buttoned trench coat. Her semi high heeled boots covered most of her legs and stopped just above her kneecaps. Subtle amount of makeup was added to her face, accentuating her light blue orbs. Her brown hair was pinned up into a loose bun, leaving a few loose curls that perfectly framed her face.

"Stephanie, you look magnificent!"

Stephanie smiled somewhat timidly. She completely trusted Trish and Amy with her life, but she was feeling apprehensive about this whole thing. If not knowing how she looked bothered her before, it was sure as hell irritating now. She just hoped to God that this new look didn't make her look like a fool.

Amy and Trish gave each other a high five, impressed with their work. The small blonde and the tall red haired linked their arms through Stephanie's as the three of them walked down the cobble stoned pathway.

"So, where exactly are we going now?" Stephanie asked to no one in particular.

"Clubbing! This guy at our hotel told me about this one place that is amazing and-"

"Wait a second, what guy?" Amy interrupted.

"Does it matter? The point is that we came here to have a good time, so let's go have ourselves a good time!" Trish chimed happily as she began to walk faster, causing Stephanie stumble with her new boots.

"Trish, do we really have to go clubbing?"

Trish sighed in annoyance and gazed back at her friend. Her frantic blue eyes were darting from left to right, awaiting an answer. It seems as though Stephanie has been on thin-ice since they got here. She was not used to being out on her own and was accustomed to her parents giving her instructions. But she did claim that she wanted independence and adventure, instead she is backing out and giving into her fears.

"Of course we have to go clubbing, Stephanie! Don't you want to show off your new look?"

In all honesty, she would rather just go to bed. They had been out since lunch, dressing up and getting makeovers done. It was already evening and Stephanie could feel her body slowly succumb to fatigue. But since Trish went to all this trouble in making her look good, or so she hoped she looked good, she would give her the benefit of the doubt this one last time.

"Oh, I guess it wouldn't hurt!"

Finally giving into to Trish for the umpteenth time in that day, Stephanie let her spontaneity take over any logic playing at the back of her mind. But really, what could possibly go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is fairly long. I really got into writing it though. It's a little bit sentimental but hey, I'm a sucker for romance. Unlike Something Happens, I get into things pretty quickly in this one. So to everyone reading this fic, I really hope enjoy this squee chapter, as I like to call it.**

* * *

The loud thumping of the music blared from the massive speakers, drunken bodies were pressed firmly together as they danced to the fast beat of the song. At least Stephanie thought it was a song. To her it sounded like one colossal mess. The music turned louder, making it difficult to process a coherent thought better yet even hear her own voice, or anyone else's' voice for that matter. She was already blind, she wasn't sure if she could handle being deaf as well.

She knew she should have just gone home. This was such a bad idea, listening to Trish. What was she, a blind girl meant to do at one of these things? There was not a lot and she would rather not dwell on her impairment stopping her from enjoying herself. Not wanting to spoil her mood any further, Stephanie picked up her glass of- whatever Trish had ordered for her. Taking a long sip, she grimaced as the cold substance seeped down her throat. God, who drinks this stuff anyway?

As the music turned down just a fraction, Stephanie took the opportunity to try and scout out her friends who had gone missing for well over half an hour.

"Amy? Trish?"

Nowhere. Her friends were nowhere to be seen- well, heard of, in her case. She was starting to feel dizzy. The cramped environment wasn't helpful either. She needed to get out of this place, right now. She would happily make the journey outside herself, yet one thing stood in her way, the one thing that always stood in her way.

Grunting irritably under her breath, Stephanie called out to her friends once more. Getting no response whatsoever other than the volume of the music being turned up, Stephanie slumped back in her stool.

The temperature in the room increased by tenfold and she felt her hands start to get clammy. Friends or no friends, she was getting out of here. She couldn't take sitting in this hellhole for another minute.

Slowly getting up from her stool, Stephanie placed her glass on the bar table and straightened her trench coat. Placing a hand on the cool marble table, she made her way past the bar. She stayed close to the wall as her hands felt around. The hard walls of the building grazed against Stephanie's fingertips as she slowly trailed her hand along. Though she was lacking sight wise, Stephanie heavily relied on her sense of smell, touch and sound. Research has shown that those who lacked in certain abilities were stronger than most people in their other senses. Ask a person who could see to close their eyes and follow sound, or feel their surroundings. For Stephanie, it was second nature.

A smile broke out on her lips as her hand finally met with the door handle. She sighed in pure relief as she pushed it open, walking out of the humid space through the back door. Her back slumped against the nearest wall. Her chest heaved with her heavy breathing; the cool air hitting the exposed areas of her skin, cooling her body temperature down. Stephanie allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she stood there and took in the soft, cool breeze. Technically she shouldn't be out here by herself. If only here parents could see her now, they would be horrified.

Stephanie chuckled to herself at that though. She let her mind travel to another world. This was the most peace she had since her arrival in Paris. She felt her body succumb to fatigue. All she wanted to do was go back to the hotel and sleep. That is if she could find her friends. She was not going back in there! No way! The slight sound of cars passing caused Stephanie to shake from her thoughts. She was getting slightly freaked out now. It was probably best she went back inside, no matter how much her body begged her to stay outside in the cool air. Now all she had to do was find that door handle…

Kicking a few stones ahead of him, he stuffed his hands into his denim pockets, shielding them from the cold breeze. His blonde hair hung loose at his shoulders, his hazel eyes were bloodshot with his exhaustion from hours prior. His sore muscles ached each time he took a step. Quite frankly, he didn't know what he was doing with his sad excuse of a life anymore. He was barely making it through as it was. His whole life had been a sham. There was always a debt to be paid, little to no food on the table, no family to go back to. All his dreams for his future slowly faded into insignificances. Honestly, why did he bother to continue living anyway? Maybe he was just waiting for something to happen. Like a beacon of hope shining down upon his sad, miserable life. Well, whatever he was waiting for was definitely a long-shot.

He strolled slowly along the pathway until his eye caught something. Or better yet, someone. A woman wearing a blue trench coat and long leather boots was leaning against the wall of the back entrance of a night club. Her brown hair was in a tousled bun and her eyes were closed shut. She looked like she could have almost been sleeping. She looked at peace with herself. Pity he couldn't say the same for himself.

He didn't know why, he just could not seem to peal his eyes away from her. It wasn't the first time he'd even seen a woman before, but his eyes did not seem to divert from the young woman.

All of a sudden her eyes popped opened. They travelled in all different directions frantically, as if she could sense someone was watching her. Her eyes made contact with his and he froze on the spot. He didn't know what he was doing. This woman would surly have him arrested for being a paedophile for watching her from a distance. Great, that's just what he needed with all the shit going on in his life. Not making a move, he just stood there, waiting for a response. Something. Anything. Nothing. Nothing registered in her eyes that she had seen him. Maybe he was hard to spot, given that he was on the other side of the road and it was dark. Okay, now he felt like he was some creepy old man watching this woman.

He averted his gaze and continued walking with every intention of getting home, but he couldn't help turning to look back at her. Now off the wall, she had her arms stretched out either side of her, like she's using them for balance. One foot after the other she made her way onto the road. The man's face twisted in confusion at this woman's unusual act. Her eyes were glued straight ahead of her, she look as if she was possessed. Her eyes never blinked and her walk was slow and steady.

The faint sound of an engine in the distance startled them both. The woman's faced etched with fright and confusion as she looked all around her. The man looked at her with disbelief as he saw her start to panic. The engine grew louder this time and the woman froze on the spot, not making a single move. He could see the speeding car approaching. Guessing it was a drunk driver who probably wouldn't stop. He called out to the crazy woman.

"Hey! Get off the road! Are you crazy?!"

It was useless. The sound of his voice only made the woman scream with fright and she whimpered helplessly. What was she, insane? The car was in such close proximity to her now. He didn't have time to think about what was happening. His legs moved together in a fast pace as he sprinted down the road. The woman was still plastered in one spot in a helpless state. When he finally reached her, he pushed her out of the way, practically falling on top of her small frame. Her frantic screams fell on deaf ears as the car shot past in full speed, not stopping once to see the people he nearly ran over.

His breathing was heavy. It never fully registered in his head exactly what just occurred. Just then he heard heavy panting under him. It then dawned on him he was laying on top of the woman he had just saved from sudden death. Shuffling off her body, the bulky blonde man stood up on his knees.

"Are you okay?" He was too breathless to further question this lady and her crazy motives.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open. Those deep, blue pools stared into his hazel ones. For the third time within a five minute period he froze, unable to speak. For those eyes were drawing him in. he had never seen such a magnificent shade of blue in his life. His mouth went dry and he was unable to form any words. This crazy woman was…beautiful.

Her face twisted in what he presumed was fear. His features softened as he snapped out of the spell he was under. "You were about to get hit by that car," he stated, still struggling to catch his breath.

The initial shock of being taken out by this stranger made her shiver slightly. But the fact that she just escaped from the jaws of death was even more astounding to her. Stephanie's mind went blank. She could have been death. On her first day of her trip to Paris, she nearly lost her life. But she was still here, thanks to this kind stranger.

"I was just trying to save you."

Stephanie's face softened at his gentle tone. His deep yet calm voice had her at ease and the fear she felt of being tackled to the ground by a stranger vanished at the man's soft, reassuring words. Her lips twitched in a grateful smile.

"Thank you." She almost whispered.

The man smiled as he got to his feet. He extended his palm to her, waiting for her to take it. Instead she just sat there and stared up at him, that same blank expression in her eyes. He then cleared his throat uneasily.

"I'm Paul, by the way."

Stephanie smiled and stretched her hand out, only hers never met his. Instead it stuck out to the side of his, waiting for his hand to take hold of hers.

"I'm Stephanie."

Paul's face twisted in confusion for the umpteenth time. What the hell was up with this chick?

"Are you blind or something?" Paul asked in a joking manner, a light chuckle escaping from his lips.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Wait, what?"

Paul's lips downturned in a frown as it dawned on him. She couldn't see where she was going. That was why she froze and refused to move. It all made sense now. It seems that this Stephanie girl was not so crazy after all. Or was she? What was a blind girl doing at the back of a night club all by herself? One could only imagine what would have happened if he hadn't been walking past.

"I've been this way since the day I was born."

Paul saw the sadness in her face and instantly frowned. Here he was feeling sorry for himself, but this woman hadn't even had the chance to see the world. He couldn't even imagine what a burden that must to be.

"But, that doesn't necessarily slow me down." She added with a slight smile on her face. The last thing she needed was another person feeling sorry for her.

Paul chuckled lightly under his breath. "Yeah, I've noticed." His hand reached up to tuck a few loose strands behind his ear.

Frowning slightly, Stephanie bit down on her lip. She felt like shit for putting him through all that trouble. What was she thinking anyway? She was a fool for believing that she could do anything on her own. Without Paul she would have been dead. A sick feeling crept through her body at that thought.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that, Paul. I don't know what I was thinking."

Slightly bending down, he helped guide her to her feet. Her knees felt weak as his warm hand lightly caressed her shoulder.

"Hey, what matters is that you're okay."

Stephanie felt her heart thump madly within her chest. His gentle voice caused her body temperature to rise tenfold. The warmth of his hands rubbed up and down her arms as comfort. It was insane how just his voice alone made her feel dizzy. Or maybe it was that alcohol she took a sip of, god knows.

Her mouth twitched in a gleeful smile. Paul took note of the way her eyes lit up at that moment. Though she lacked in sight, her eyes still weighed emotion. He smiled in return, though she could not see it.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, Paul guided Stephanie off the side of the road and back to the pathway. Making sure she was safely away from the road. Stephanie slouched against the wall she had occupied prior before that little incident.

"So, what part of the States are you from?"

His question took her by surprise. "The accent gave it away, huh?" a smirk grew on her face.

"Only a little."

Stephanie chuckled in return, "Connecticut. And what part are you from?"

Paul tilted his head to one side. "Let me guess, the accent gave it away, right?"

And for the first time in since she landed in Paris, Stephanie laughed genuinely. It was strange how this man, a stranger she had just met and could not see could make her feel so at ease.

"Yeah, it did." She chuckled softly.

"Well, I'm originally from Nashua. I come here from time to time though. I have family that live here."

Stephanie listened to him intently. Paul noticed that her eyes were not connecting with his, rather a few inches away from his eyes. But she knew which direction to look. A warm smile adorned her face the whole time. He found her mannerisms interesting. He'd never met a blind person before. He would ask how it felt, but that would be getting a bit too personal. They just met for Christ sakes, and not in the best of circumstances.

"Then what brings you here to Pair-ee, Mademoiselle?" Paul forged a French accent, causing Stephanie to chuckle heartily.

"I'm here on vacation with some friends."

His next question was at the tip of his tongue when his phone vibrated in his pocket, forcing him to lose focus. His large hand reached in and retrieved the small device. Noticing the caller ID he inwardly cringed. Shit! What the hell could he possibly want now at this time of night? Paul knew he would have to leave right away, or this could spell out serious trouble for him.

Glancing up from his phone he caught a glimpse of Stephanie. Her innocent blue orbs gazed ahead, a pretty smile masked her face and Paul swore that that the flutter in his chest wasn't caused by the beating he took prior. A gentle grin escaped from his lips, they soon downturned into an angry scowl as his phone began to vibrate in his hand once again.

"Listen, Stephanie, I really have to go."

Paul tried to ignore the subtle disappointed that was visible in her features. He was feeling the same, too. He wanted to find out more about this woman. He had never been so intrigued about someone in his life. But that little voice at the back of his head was nagging him to stay away. He was not good for her. His life was dangerous- it was no place for a girl, and a blind one at that.

"I'm really sorry, but something important just came up and-"

"It's okay," she smiled softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you so much, Paul. I owe you my life." She said sincerely.

"It was a pleasure to be at your service, mademoiselle." He put on his fake accent and took a bow for added measure, causing Stephanie's shoulders to shake with her laughter.

"Then I guess I'll see you around?"

They both chuckled at her poor choice in words. She didn't want Paul to leave, not when she was just getting to know him. And the more she found out, the more desperate she became to find out more. It was ridiculous the massive pull he had on her. She didn't even know how the man looked like for Christ sake yet, she was desperate to feel him holding her in his warm arms. Something about Paul just made her feel safe. Even after knowing him for a few mere minutes, she already trusted him with her life. Hell, he just saved it not only ten minutes ago.

"Well, you know what I mean."

Paul laughed softly. The light from the lamp post illuminated her face and he swore nothing looked more beautiful. Before he knew what he was doing, he started to approach her slowly. He had to do this. Just once, he was never going to see her again anyway. After this night, Stephanie would just be a distant memory- a beautiful dream.

His feet echoed through the silent pathway and her heart began to race wildly in her chest. Step by step he became closer. She could feel his immense presence closing in on her. He stopped just a few inches away from her. His breath danced against her skin causing her to sigh deeply. She briefly closed her eyes, allowing herself to take in his sweet smelling cologne. Paul's gaze was soft as he tucked his thumb under her chin, bringing her face closer to his. Stephanie was trapped under his spell as he drew her face closer until their lips met in a sweet, unhurried kiss. Stephanie sighed contently as his mouth grazed softly against bottom lip. She felt herself slipping away from reality. They were the only two people in the world. Nothing else mattered. Not her friends, not her parents, not even her inability to see. Feeling his soft, warm lips caressing hers took all those thoughts away. It was only a few seconds before they broke apart. Paul still held her face with his fingers. His thumb brushed against her dimpled chin softly. There was a connection between them; they both felt it. There was no denying what was there.

Her eyes remind shut all the while, Stephanie felt like she was in a dream. Paul made her feel so alive. She wanted more. Oh, how desperately she wanted him to stay. But all too soon his hand drew away from her face. She felt cold as he took a few steps back, his eyes never once leaving her. He wanted to remember this moment, for it would never happen again. He had to make sure of it. He was not good for Stephanie. This was the last time either one of them would see each other.

"Goodbye Stephanie." He hushed softly as he gave one final look before walking off into the darkness.

Stephanie stood there, frozen. She was still under Paul's spell. She opened her eyes and felt cold and lost again. Her slender digits reached up to caress her bottom lip, which he had kissed sweetly for a few mere seconds. Oh, but how beautiful those seconds were. She wished she could go back in time and relive that moment over, and over again. His faint footsteps disappeared and were replaced by silence. This man had already saved her life and took her breath away. He was still a stranger in many ways. But to Stephanie- Paul was her knight in shining armour.

"Goodbye Paul." She whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

So here's me updating this fic after months. Yay! I really want to get the ball rolling with this one. I have a lot of evil ideas…MWAHA. This one goes out to Kristen, because she has just been update goddess all week and she likes this story so… enjoy!

* * *

The sun's rays radiated from the bright blue sky, the warmth hitting Stephanie's face as she sat by the sill of her hotel room window. An almost dreamlike sigh escaped from her parted lips. For the past week all she could think about was him. The way he smelt, the warmth of his hands on her shoulders, his deep, rich voice, the feel of his warm lips brushing over hers. He more or less consumed the very fibre of her being. That moment when their lips touched she felt something inside of her shift. Though, she had never experienced a moment quite as wonderful as the one she shared with Paul.

But the moment was short lived. He farewelled her with an abrupt 'goodbye' before his footsteps disappeared into the night. When she finally brought herself to going back into that horrid night club she was completely overwhelmed. She had to cope with the fact that she barely escaped from the jaws of death and shared a sweet kiss with a man who she couldn't see due to her inept sight.

First thing after entering the heated club she was encountered by Amy, who was relieved to see her. Apparently, while Amy was scouting for Trish, she had discovered that her blonde, waisted friend had one too many of those cocktails and was in serious danger of passing out right on the dance floor. With much effort, Amy aided Trish to the bathroom before the blonde started throwing up in one of the toilet cubicles. Half an hour later, Trish was feeling better and the two emerged from the bathroom to try and find Stephanie so they could head back to their hotel. Only, Stephanie was nowhere to be found which automatically put both women in panic mode, Amy especially. Finally, they decided to split up and look for their lost, blind friend. Telling people her description and asking if they had seen her, to which they replied 'no' or just chose to ignore the two desperate women.' So Amy was more than relieved when Stephanie walked through the back door.

Stephanie decided to spare the details of her near death experience, and also her encounter with Paul, knowing that they would freak out and blow it way out of proportion. She was adamant on keeping those events to herself. It was definitely _not_ something she would be sharing with her parents as well, _hell no_! Not if she wanted to maintain her freedom.

Since that night, Stephanie has never been the same. She was desperate to bump into him again. But the realization hit her with full force at slight chances of that happening. How the hell were you supposed to find a man you are incapable of seeing? That thought alone made Stephanie feel hopeless. She didn't know anything about him other than his first name, and here she was longing for a second encounter.

"Stephanie, you coming?" Trish called out from behind the door. She had been noticing as of late Stephanie's erratic behaviour. At times it was almost like she was in another world. She would drift off when she was being spoken to, consumed by her thoughts, at times she looked happy, but that happiness was short lived and soon transpired into sadness. Later she would approach Stephanie about her bipolar moods. Right now though they had places to be and were running on a tight schedule. Stephanie's hands fumbled all around her until they came in contact with what she was looking for. Reluctantly grabbing hold of the putrid object, she used it to help lift herself up. She held the white-tipped cane out in front of her and moved it back and forth on the ground, feeling her way around the room. After her bonehead decisions that nearly cost her, her life, Stephanie decided that it was best that she used her walking stick. She still couldn't stand the damn thing all the same.

Trish aided Stephanie out of the way of the bellhop, who was currently placing each girl's bag on top of the other on a large trolley. Part of the plan for this trip was that they would travel through different parts of France by train. So today marked the first day of their roundtrip experience.

Moments later they were checked out of their hotel and boarding a train for their long journey through Paris. Stephanie couldn't help but feel disheartened as the train started to pull out from the station. During these last few days she was hoping to hear something, anything from the man who saved her life. Now there was no chance. She was travelling to the other side of the country. Any chances of meeting him again would be slim, at most.

Sighing sadly, Stephanie rested her head against the window as the train moved at full speed. It was a beautiful view outside- one that she couldn't see of course- At this point in time, she didn't care. Coming here to France, her number one focus was to gain some independence and in turn, earn the respect from everyone who told her that she had limits to her future. And now? Paul was all she wanted. He was all she craved ever since that night when he swept her off her feet… Literally and stole her breath with a kiss.

But she really had to stop thinking like this. He was a stranger for Christ's sake! Not just because they only knew each other for about ten or so minutes, she fucking couldn't see him! There is no logic whatsoever in dreaming about someone, a stranger, who you could not see and probably would _never_ see due to a whole list of reasons. It made no sense at all! Who knows if Paul was some creepy old man with missing teeth, just looking for his next innocent victim and she happened to be the perfect candidate for that. But if that was for sure he would have attempted to do a lot more than just… kiss her! What if he was aware about the status of her family, in terms of wealth? But no, that makes zero sense. He didn't even know who she was better yet who her father was. There was nothing in it for him. Maybe he does this on a regular basis- rescue the damsel in distress in hopes of getting some. The fact that she was blind probably must have scared him away. But Paul did not seem like that type of guy. He was sweet to her. He actually treated her… normal. That alone intrigued her more than any other given factors.

Stephanie decisively became aware of the chatter going on around her, after zoning out for a while. She overheard Trish informing Amy that they would be arriving at their destination in around 2 hours. It was not long, really. Stephanie was just in dire need for something to lift her spirits.

Unbeknownst to Stephanie, Amy and Trish were observing their friend suspiciously. She couldn't still be angry about that night in the club, could she? After all, it's not like it was their intention to leave her there. And it was not like they knew she would be outside of the damn club in the first place! Even still, they felt like complete shit. Going to that club was a horrible idea. It wasn't the best place to take your blind friend. Pity they only acknowledged that fact a little too late.

Amy kicked Trish's foot under the table to get her attention.

"Ow! What was that for?" Trish whispered softly.

Amy's eyes travelled to Stephanie, whose head was against the window with a sad expression adorning her face. She then looked back at Trish and gave her a small nod, signalling to her to start talking.

Trish sighed softly; they might as well get this over with. They needed to get this out and sorted before it ruined their whole trip.

"Steph?"

Trish called out to her friend gently, tapping her shoulder softly to get her attention.

Stephanie snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Trish. "Sorry, I was just…I'm just tired, that's all." She said all but glumly.

Amy and Trish exchanged nervous glances. Running her fingers through her crimson hair, Amy spoke up. "Steph, please tell us what's wrong. You have been acting strange ever since that night at the club."

There was a deafening silence for a few seconds. Despite the large capacity of passengers on the train, in that moment, the air was still, as Trish and Amy anxiously waited for Stephanie to comment. God help them if she was pissed at them. They both equally cared for Stephanie's wellbeing and knowing that their carelessness potentially put her in danger made them feel like complete shit. They never intentionally meant to leave her alone for that long. They needed to make sure she understood that.

"We just want you to know, Steph that…We did not intend to leave you sitting there in that club for so long and we are so sorry if you're still mad at us and we completely understand we shouldn't have-" Trish rambled on breathlessly.

Stephanie could sense the urgency and worry in both her friend's voices and was quick to reassure them. "No, no, no, guys. I was never mad. I understand. I shouldn't have been out there anyway." She didn't have the guts to tell them what went down once she was outside- that would only make matters worse- as if it couldn't get any worse.

"I'm just…I don't know…Feeling…homesick, I guess." She came up with that conclusion. She couldn't tell them the _real_ reason behind her depressed mood. That would require an explanation of what happened that night outside the club.

Trish and Amy nodded understandingly. They were relieved that Steph wasn't upset with them. They just hoped that she could get over this homesickness so that things could be normal again. But in saying that, they knew how hard this is for Steph. This is literally her first time being so far away from her home and family. She had every right to feel homesick.

"We understand, Steph." Amy touched her arm softly and Stephanie smiled in response.

"I might just take a small nap. We've got a long way to go." She said softly.

Trish nodded in response. "Good idea," Amy and Trish went back to their discussion and left Stephanie to herself.

Sighing sullenly, Stephanie reached into her bag and pulled out her IPod. She was desperate to check out of reality for a while. She leaned back into the comfortable recliner seat and was transported into her own little world for the next two hours or so.

* * *

"Steph, wake up!." Trish shook her friend's shoulder until she finally began to stir from her slumber. Stephanie's eyes fluttered open and instantly winced as she lifted her head from the window. The awkward position forcing her neck to cramp up, she brought her slender digits to her neck and began to knead the flesh.

"What happened…" She mumbled softly, her voice evident with her sleep.

"We're here." Amy's voice answered her query and before she knew it, they were off the train and were in a mad scramble amongst many other people who were all in a rush to get to places.

"I wonder where he is…" Trish mumbled to herself as her hazel orbs scanned the vast area looking for someone in particular.

Stephanie's face scrunched up in confusion. Were they meant to be meeting up with someone here? Finally her curiosity became the better of her, "Who?"

"Oh my, I can't believe I forgot…" She trailed off. "I hired a tour guide for the rest of our trip. You know, to show us around, take us to the best places and landmarks."

Stephanie nodded in response. She felt shoulders bumping into her and she squirmed uncomfortably amongst the vast crowd, some not even bothering to apologize, just mumbling rudely under their breath and moving on.

"Hey! Have some manners!" Trish shouted out to someone who nearly knocked Stephanie over and shot her an expletive. Stephanie smiled back at her friend. Trish may be a lot of things, but at the end of the day, she always had Stephanie's back.

"Some people…" Trish muttered irritably to herself as the tall, bald man walked off in a hurry, without a care in the world. Honestly, the faster they found their tour guide, the better. Poor Steph was being shoved about like she was a toy of the sort.

"Trish, Steph, over here!" Trish's eyes scanned through the crowd until they fell on Amy, who waved out to her friends and beckoned them to her.

"What is it?" Stephanie inquired as Trish looped her arm through hers and guided her past the crowded train platform.

"I don't know," She replied as they made their way over to Amy, who was on the less crowded side of the platform.

As they got closer, Trish became aware that her friend was not alone; she had some rather attractive looking company. Attractive wouldn't even be a proper word for it, this guy was hot! He was tall and his arms rippled with his muscles. He was obviously no stranger to the gym that was for sure. Trish let her eyes shamelessly travel from his massive biceps to his thick, toned jean clad thighs. His face wasn't bad either. Long, blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, from what she could see from the distance she was in; he had a great smile, too, as he talked to Amy who was next to him.

Stephanie staggered awkwardly behind Trish as she was all but dragged across the platform. The white-tipped cane dangled from her hand uselessly as they finally came to a halt.

"Guys, this is the man who will be our guide for the next few weeks." Amy informed. She gestured to the man beside her before her eyes darted to Trish. "So be nice to him."

Trish giggled playfully in response and reached out to shake the man's hand. He took it and shook it firmly, his hazel eyes smiling back at her. "Hi, I'm Trish. Nice to meet you…" She trailed off.

"Paul Levesque. You can just call me Paul."

Stephanie was in her own train of thought, not really paying much attention to what was going on between her friends and the tour guide. That was before he said those words… In that voice. That voice. She heard it so long ago, but it was still a tangible memory embedded in her mind. She felt her heart beat faster, her mind work over time, her body temperature rise as he spoke just a few mere inches from her.

"Paul, this is Stephanie." Amy introduced him to the brunette next to Trish. He never took much notice of her until he turned to face her. His eyes suddenly widened as he came face-to-face with the woman he kissed almost a week ago. He couldn't mistake those big, blue, stunning orbs for anyone else. Her eyes never reached his, though see looked scared, as if she'd seen a ghost. It was almost the same look she had the night he saved her. Her hands were shaking a bit. Who would have thought they would meet again in these circumstances? To say he was shocked to see her was an understatement.

Stephanie's hand shot out slowly towards him. "H-hi…" Her voice was barely a whisper. The heat from her chest rose up to her cheeks and she now was overcome with a sense of giddiness. She couldn't believe this was happening. Paul was their tour guide for the rest of this trip…Here stood the man that she thought she would never see again, yet he was right in front of her, more real than ever before. She would be lying if she said she wasn't overwhelmed by this. But she was happy nonetheless.

At her nervousness, Paul cracked a smile. He sensed a little déjà vu as she stood there with her arm held out for him, waiting for him to take it. Paul took her slender hand softly into his much larger one and brought them to his lips, kissing the tops of her knuckles softly.

"It's a pleasure to be at your service, mademoiselle."

Stephanie didn't get a chance to respond before his warm hand let go of hers. He smiled at her knowingly before heading off into another direction to get their bags.

He left all three women in shock, but none as astonished as Stephanie. A dreamy smile slowly emerged on her face as her blue orbs travelled aimlessly into the distance. Trish grabbed a hold of Stephanie's arm and squealed.

"Oh my god, Stephanie, I wish you could have seen the way he was looking at you! I think he likes you…" She playfully bumped her hip into Stephanie, causing her to chuckle and blush like an idiot.

"Yeah, way to go, Steph!" Amy commented as she and Trish watched Paul walk down the platform to the retrieve their luggage. Stephanie on the other hand was lost in her own little world, content to just stay like this forever.

"Steph?"

"How is he?" She asked softly to no one in particular. Not that the looks mattered entirely to Stephanie, at all. She couldn't see him anyway. But it was just something that she needed to know for some unexplainable reason.

"He is DROP. DEAD. GORGEOUS! He has shoulder length blonde hair and incredible hazel eyes and that beautiful smile… not to mention that body! Goddamn, he looks like a fucking god, Stephanie! I say, go for it girl!" Trish practically burst out in excitement.

Stephanie's smile grew wider as Trish continued to marvel over Paul's so called 'incredible body'. What a small world it was that fate should bring them together again, given the circumstances of their unintentional meeting. Maybe this was destiny's way of telling her that this was why she was here. She may not have an answer, or a treatment to cure her sight. And as she thought of the weeks to come, she couldn't help but feel like she belonged here. Fate had led her to this- fate led her to Paul Levesque.

* * *

Sorry if that kinda sucked towards the end... got a little lazy while writing it. #lazylazzy lol


End file.
